bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hirohito Shōwa (Chapter)
The First Kenpachi was now in fear for his life. Before him was the man reveared as the first Kenpachi; Hirohito Shōwa. The young Captain could barely believe his eyes, much less his luck, or lack thereof. His palms moistened from the sweat caused by his intense fear. The legends of this man's power were filled with blood and gore. Few could stand against his wrath. "Sit upon the Frozen Heavens...Hyōrinmaru!!!" roared Hitsugaya as ice flared up around his Zanpakutō; transforming it into Shikai. "Shikai, eh?" Hirohito murmured, "One would think Bankai would be more appropriate in a fight with the one feared as Kenpachi Musashi!" Hitsugaya unleashed a battle cry as he ferociously swung his Zanpakutō in Hirohito's direction, causing a large dragon of ice to be launched from the katana's blade towards the target with fierce speeds. Hirohito bore his sword at the dragon and slashed, cutting the frozen beast in two. Tōshirō's eyes widened in shock at the ease in which his opponent dispatched his Shikai's attack. "Without even releasing his Zanpakutō... to dispatch a Captain's Shikai so easily...?! He's a monster!" Hitsugaya breathed to himself. "In the Academy, you should've been taught that a fight between two Shinigami is a fight of spiritual pressures. If you accept that as truth, your death was assured the moment you entered combat with me." Hirohito informed him. Suddenly, a red aura flared up around Hirohito as a massive and dense spiritual pressure fell on the surrounding area; causing the rooftops of nearby Seireitei buildings to snap and crack around them. "This reiatsu..." Hitsugaya began, "Its like an anvil has been dropped on me." "As a reward for lasting this long against me, I'll teach you the name of my katana before you die." Hirohito exclaimed. "Heaven's vengeance is slow but sure, Zenmensensō." With that, Hirohito close the gap between the two combatants and slashed Hitsugaya across the torso in a vertical fashion, causing a fountain of crimson blood to spew from the wound before the young Captain went tumbling to the ground beneath to lie in a pool of his own bodily fluids. Afterwards, Hirohito sheathed his blade. "Judging by the spiritual pressures around here, Lord Akujin must be nearing the end of his battle. Time to begin Phase Two." he murmured before vanishing into the night sky. Genryūsai Falls Back at the remains of the First Division's barracks, Yamamoto was left scarred from his ongoing battle with Akujin. Blood poured from a gash in his forehead. A large slash mark was also now carved into the flesh of the elder captain's back. Akujin, on the other hand, seemed unscathed; an otherwise impossible feat when contending with the Head Captain. His Shikai's ghostly ribcage still engulfed his body. "You're running out of options, old man." Akujin snapped coldly. "You should be proud. To take on the Captain-Commander and have given me this much trouble is a feat very few have the privilege of claiming." Yamamoto retorted. The ancient Shinigami raised his blade to point at Akujin. Flames rose from the blade itself, licking the elderly Shinigami's silver beard without burning it. "Even so, you know full well that this next technique, even you cannot beat." the old man declared, "Bankai!!!!" Flames, seemingly from Hell itself, erupted from the Captain-Commander's blade, forming a pillar that rose to pierce the Soul Society skies. The spiritual pressure generated was of such intensity that the very mountain, in which the battlefield was taking place on, began to disintegrate. Akujin, calm as ever, reached into a pouch hidden within his armor, and retrieved a small, palm-sized, medallion. Black energy erupted from it as Akujin mouthed an incantation, the sound of which was drowned out by the release of Yamamoto's Bankai. A giant black cross formed from the medallion, which then fired numerous rays of spiritual energy light, tearing away the flames that surrounded the now astonished Head Captain. "You... that device?!" Yamamoto wheezed. "Correct, this device is the same as those used by your old enemies, the Vandenreich. My people were able to modify and then mass produce them for my army's use." Akujin replied, triumphant. "You were correct about one thing, Genryūsai. I cannot defeat your Bankai with my own powers, great as they are. I needed another method." Yamamoto's face became grave, as he sensed nothing but emptiness from Ryūjin Jakka. "Does this mean that you too fear Bankai?" Yamamoto grumbled. "Hardly." Akujin chuckled, "It is, however, a pesky ability your side possesses. Stealing them grants my side but one more advantage." As he spoke that, several portals opened up around Soul Society. "Well, I suppose our time here is up. I have done what we came for. Now then, I guess a timetable is in order. Except us back in here in one month's time. Then, we will defeat you, and I will rule all three dimensions. Consider this an official war declaration." Akujin declared. With that, light engulfed each of the invaders, retracting them back to that which they came, and leaving Soul Society broken and defeated. The End of Rider City Back in the World of the Living, Raian Getsueikirite now stood face to face with his new enemies. Like Celeste, they all were adorned with white robes and Quincy crosses, signifying them as Quincy warriors. "You must be the group he mentioned; Tiro con L'arco." Raian stated, stepping forward. "You're perceptive abilities are correct, Getsueikirite! Allow me to introduce myself," the group's leader replied, stepping out in front of them. "I am Adolfo Benttino, General of Tiro con L'arco." "If you've come to recover your Halberd, you can find his corpse over there." Raian replied coldly, gesturing in the direction Celeste had fallen. Adolfo grimaced with anger at the sight of the dead Quincy's remains. He then floated from his spot among his Quincy brethren into the air high above Rider City. As he did, he unveiled his Quincy cross from his right sleeve. "Filthy Shinigami! You will now atone for your sins!" he announced. Adolfo's cross began to glow with blue spiritual energy and began to float above his wrist. Reishi particles began to flow from the area around the fighters and gather just above the Quincy's wrist until a ball of energy had collected around it. Adolfo then opened his palm, inviting more spiritrons to gather where the ball had formed, growing ever bigger until the ball dwarfed the Quincy himself. "This will be enough." he spat, staring coldly down at Raian. Raian looked up in awe and fear at the growing energy ball as Adolfo slowly raised it above his head. "This is my ultimate attack! Its power is greatly reduced thanks to the lack of reishi in this realm, however, it'll be more than enough to do the job!" the Quincy shouted over the roar of the energy taking form above his head. "He's planning on killing all of us with that blast, Raian-kun." Jacqueline mentioned from behind Raian. "That energy isn't enough to kill us all." Raian replied, "Even in Shikai, I could swat that away." "Are you ready?!" Adolfo bellowed from above, bringing back his hand in preparation to launch the technique. Raian realized it in an instant, "He's aiming for the town! If the town is destroyed, it'll kill the remaining members of MisQ!" "We must retreat for now, Raian-kun!" Jacqueline shouted over the roar of the Quincy's attack. "I'll grab the others! You open the gate to Soul Society!" Raian narrowed his eyes, sweat beginning to pour from his forehead, "Dammit, we'll lose the town, but if we don't retreat, I'll always have the risk of the others dying hanging over my head while I fight." he thought. Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, Raian did as his wife demanded, opening a direct portal from the Real World to Soul Society. Hake and Jacqueline arrived soon after, holding the unconscious Yūbi. "You will not escape!" Adolfo roared, "Kibakugeki!" The large blast of spiritual power descended rapidly on the fallen city of the living, demolishing every last atom within the city limits and wiping Rider City completely off the map. End....